1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to memory devices for use as computer main storage, and in particular to memory arrays that use magnetic memory elements as the individual memory cells.
2. Background of the Invention
The desired characteristics of a memory cell for computer main memory are high speed, low power, nonvolatility, and low cost. Low cost is accomplished by a simple fabrication process and a small surface area. Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cells are fast and expend little power, but have to be refreshed many times each second and require complex structures to incorporate a capacitor in each cell. Flash type EEPROM cells are nonvolatile, have low sensing power, and can be constructed as a single device, but take microseconds to write and milliseconds to erase, which makes them too slow for many applications, especially for use in computer main memory. Conventional semiconductor memory cells such as DRAM, ROM, and EEPROM have current flow in the plane of the cell, i.e., “horizontal”, and therefore occupy a total surface area that is the sum of the essential memory cell area plus the area for the electrical contact regions, and therefore do not achieve the theoretical minimum cell area.
Unlike DRAM, magnetic memory cells that store information as the orientation of magnetization of a ferromagnetic region can hold stored information for long periods of time, and are thus nonvolatile. Certain types of magnetic memory cells that use the magnetic state to alter the electrical resistance of the materials near the ferromagnetic region are collectively known as magnetoresistive (MR) memory cells. An array of magnetic memory cells is often called magnetic RAM or MRAM.
To be commercially practical MRAM should have comparable memory density to current memory technologies, be scalable for future generations, operate at low voltages, have low power consumption, and have competitive read/write speeds.
For an MRAM device, the stability of the nonvolatile memory state, the repeatability of the read/write cycles, and the memory element-to-element switching field uniformity are three of the most important aspects of its design characteristics. A memory state in MRAM is not maintained by power, but rather by the direction of the magnetic moment vector. Storing data is accomplished by applying magnetic fields and causing a magnetic material in a MRAM device to be magnetized into either of two possible memory states. Recalling data is accomplished by sensing the resistive differences in the MRAM device between the two states. The magnetic fields for writing are created by passing currents through strip lines external to the magnetic structure or through the magnetic structures themselves.
As the lateral dimension of an MRAM device decreases, three problems occur. First, the switching field increases for a given shape and film thickness, requiring a larger magnetic field to switch. Second, the total switching volume is reduced so that the energy barrier for reversal decreases. The energy barrier refers to the amount of energy needed to switch the magnetic moment vector from one state to the other. The energy barrier determines the data retention and error rate of the MRAM device and unintended reversals can occur due to thermofluctuations (superparamagnetism) if the barrier is too small. A major problem with having a small energy barrier is that it becomes extremely difficult to selectively switch one MRAM device in an array. Selectablility allows switching without inadvertently switching other MRAM devices. Finally, because the switching field is produced by shape, the switching field becomes more sensitive to shape variations as the MRAM device decreases in size. With photolithography scaling becoming more difficult at smaller dimensions, MRAM devices will have difficulty maintaining tight switching distributions.
These problems often associated with conventional MRAM devices result in other problems. For example, it takes high currents in order to change the state of the magnetic sensing device in order to program a conventional MRAM device. These high currents create several problems including high power consumption which makes MRAM devices unsuitable for many portable applications. Moreover, the magnetic field resulting from the currents is often difficult to control which leads to cross talk problems especially in MRAM devices with decreased lateral dimensions as described above.